11 April 1986
Friday 1986-04-11 Events * The Chart Show is launched on Channel 4 in the UK. Although intended to compete with established chart-based pop shows such as the BBC's Top of the Pops, The Chart Show was unique in that it had no presenters, instead computer-generated displays took their place in between promotional videos of artists. It ran until 30 September 1988. A special review of 1988 was transmitted on 02 January 1989 before the regular series was re-launched on ITV the following week. ** Detailed info: (source) -The following artists appeared in order on the first episode: INXS - What You Need #HEAVY METAL CHART (See video) #NETWORK ALBUM CHART (* = Video was played) ↕ 1 Hits 4 - Various Artists ↕ 2 Dire Straits - Brothers in Arms ↑ 3 Prince - Parade * ↓ 4 Pet Shop Boys - Please ↑ 5 Whitney Houston - Whitney Houston ↑ 6 A-Ha - Hunting High & Low * ↕ 7 Culture Club - Luxury to Heartache ↑ 8 Mr Mister - Welcome to the Real World ↓ 9 Phil Collins - No Jacket Required ↓ 10 Rolling Stones - Dirty Work Jean Michel Jarre - Rendezvous CHART FILE UPDATE (* = Video was played) **DANCE (1 SOS Band - The Finest, *2 Atlantic Starr - Secret Lovers, 3 Sam Cooke - Wonderful World, 4 Real Thing - You to Me, 5 Janet Jackson - What Have You Done, 6 Serious Intention - Serious, 7 Tippa Irie - Hello Darling, 8 Samantha Fox - Touch Me, 9 Mildred Scott - Prisoner of Love, 10 Viola Wills - Dare to Dream) **INDIE (*1 New Order - Shellshock, 2 Psychic TV - Godstar, 3 Half Man Half Biscuit - The Trumpton Riots EP, 4 We've Got a Fuzzbox - Fuzzbox EP, 5 Shop Assistants - Safety Net, 6 Shop Assistants - All Day Long of Fashion, 7 Sisterhood - Giving Ground, 8 Bodines - Therese, 9 Biff Bang Pow - Love ... Out of Fashion, 10 Wedding Present - Once More) **REGGAE (*1 Tippa Irie - Hello Darling, 2 Maxi Priest - Strollin On, 3 Beres Hammond - She Loves Me Now, 4 Sandra Cross - Its You, 5 One Blood - Im a Changed Man, 6 King Kong - Legal We Legal, 7 Irie & Banton - Dance Moo Again, 8 The Taxi Gang - Peter Gunn, 9 Audrey Hall - One Dance Wont Go, 10 Toyin - Here I Go Again) Madonna - Live to Tell Depeche Mode - A Question of Lust NETWORK CHART #39 Gary Numan - This is Love #10 Big Country - Look Away #5 Simple Minds - All the Things She Said THE CHART RACE (The intro involved a car race from the 1920s. The chart race involved viewers predicting the following artists chart positions). The following artists were: CLIFF RICHARD & THE YOUNG ONES - Living Doll George Michael - A Different Corner Falco - Rock Me Amadeus Category:Dates Category:Charts Category:TV Category:1986